


oh please, give me mercy no more,

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, References to BDSM, References to Breeding, Rough Sex, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron), kolivan has a dirty fucking mouth, references to impact play, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: kolivan goes into rut. keith ends up on the receiving end of his desires.





	oh please, give me mercy no more,

**Author's Note:**

> for [gee](https://twitter.com/Tasty_and_Huge).

Looking back on it, pinned under Kolivan, the Blade’s teeth around his throat, Keith thinks he maybe should have been able to figure this out earlier. He inhales shakily, not daring to move, barely daring to breath as Kolivan’s mouth squeezes down, teeth prickling over the soft skin of his throat.

That morning, Kolivan hadn’t shown up for training, and the other Galra hadn’t seem disturbed at all. They’d just all nodded to each other, and Antok had taken charge of drills that day. When he’d asked, Antok had simply said “He will be well in a few days.”

That’s the thing about Galra. They’re cagey as fuck about their culture, and that makes it really damn difficult for Keith to learn anything about his Galra lineage. Kolivan has always been pretty forthcoming about it all, but obviously he’s not around for Keith to ask. No one seems worried, but no one seems to be checking on him, either. Keith figures he’s got to be sick, right? Antok said he’d be well in a few days, implying he’s unwell, implying he’s sick.

Keith wouldn’t want to be alone if he was sick. He would want water and cold cloths, someone to read to him or something. His dad always used to do that. He’d get him cold water, get a sandwich into him, and then he’d settle in his bed and read to him from whatever book he was reading at the time. It usually went right over Keith’s head, but the sound of his father’s voice, the warmth of his body against his side, had always been perfect to lull him into a deep sleep despite his sore throat or aching head.

So, it’s with that in mind that Keith gets some water and heads to Kolivan’s quarters.

The smell floods his nose within 5 feet of the door. Heavy, musky, like sweat with a hint of something almost sweet. He inhales despite himself, a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes as the cloying scent fills him. His body reacts despite himself, cock throbbing as blood flows downwards.

He bites his bottom lip. God, what is wrong with him? He knew he had a crush on Kolivan, but he had no idea that it was so bad that just smelling him is enough to get him all turned on and interested. He groans to himself, forces himself to calm down a little, and then he knocks at the door.

There is nothing at first, no response from within, no noise at all, in fact. He knocks again. This time, there’s is a clatter from within, the sound of fabric and heavy breath, and then the door opens. Kolivan looks flushed, eyes unfocused, and--

Yeah.

Yup.

That’s his dick.

His super hard dick.

Keith totally interrupted him jacking off, didn’t he?

“Uh,” he says, trying not to stare or blush or give any indication that all he wants right now is that thing inside him, but Kolivan is inhaling, nostrils flaring, and that’s all Keith manages to process, because he’s being yanked inside. The door slams shut, and Keith’s world goes tumbling as the Blade leader manhandles him.

By the time Keith picks up that he’s on his back, Kolivan is already on top of him, caging him in and pinning him down, teeth around his throat.

“Kolivan,” he breathes and flinches when Kolivan growls in reply. He worries the skin of Keith’s throat, and Keith closes his eyes, preparing himself for the worst…

Kolivan licks him. His tongue drags over his skin, big and sandpapery, and when he speaks, his voice is so low and wrecked that Keith’s brain short circuits a little: “Please, kit. I need--” He pushes his hips down and Keith’s eyes go wide.

“Oh,” he breathes.

“Please,” Kolivan says again, still rutting against him.

“Yeah,” Keith murmurs. “Yeah, yes. Whatever you need. I-- Yeah.”

He can’t get his clothing off fast enough. Literally. Kolivan gets impatient and shreds what’s left with his claws. He snarls and pushes a finger into Keith’s already soaked hole, testing it.

“So tight,” he pants. “Gods…  I can’t…” He drops his head onto Keith’s shoulder, grinding his erection against the sheets.

“I’m sorry,” Keith croaks, flushing.

“No,” Kolivan answers. He licks his lips. “No, this is… Have you ever?”

“No,” Keith answers and Kolivan moans, rocking his finger with surprising gentleness considering his obvious desperation.

“All mine,” Kolivan breathes, kissing his way down until he can lick Keith’s dick, easily smothering it with his large, rough tongue. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but Keith adjusts, and then it’s good. He whimpers softly and Kolivan chuckles. “You’re squeezing my finger,” he teases. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.”

“How do you expect me to relax when you’re doing that?” Keith whines, frowning at him. Kolivan’s lips curl up. He kisses Keith’s cock before sucking it into his mouth. He’s bobbing his head, little more than a show and a little extra pressure, but it’s the hottest thing that Keith’s ever seen. He barely notices a second finger, distracted as he is by the sight of Kolivan between his legs. He never thought Kolivan would want him, and maybe it’s just whatever’s wrong with him right now, but Keith’s greedy enough to take whatever he can get.

“More,” he pleads and Kolivan groans, popping off to kiss and bite his hip bones.

“Soon, kit,” he promises. “I will. I do not… I do not wish to hurt you.”

Keith whines, squirming under his mentor, so Kolivan lowers his mouth again, sucking and licking as he works his fingers. Keith sinks into the bed, mouth falling open as he’s swallowed up by the pleasure of it.

“Please,” he breathes again, and Kolivan growls in response, teeth gliding over the hood of his dick. Keith bucks, crying out. His orgasm sneaks up on him, and he gasps out a needy “ _ Kolivan _ !” as it overwhelms him, making him shake and clench.

Kolivan sucks him through it before slowly lifting his head, giving Keith a parting lick as he goes.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Keith,” he breathes. “I have… resisted you for so long. You are such a distraction, always so perfect.”

“Nngh?” Keith manages and Kolivan chuckles, kissing his thighs, fingers still working him open.

“Did I hide my desire so well?” Kolivan asks. Keith nods dumbly. “That is only because you can not smell the way you make me feel. Everyone else knows. That’s why none have approached you.” Which implies other Blades have wanted to, but that doesn’t seem right. Most of them won’t even touch him--Oh.

“Kolivan…” Keith gasps softly. “Please, I want more.”

Kolivan pushes in a third finger. “Soon.”

“ _ Now _ ,” Keith groans and Kolivan laughs, kissing his hip before shoving his fingers in hard. Keith’s mouth falls open in a silent cry as his mind scrambles to catch up with the influx of sensation. He bites his bottom lip and then gives the tiniest little sob.

“So tight,” Kolivan purrs approvingly. “You will be such a tight little cock sleeve for me.” Keith whines, writhing on the bed. Kolivan chuckles. He keeps fucking Keith open with his fingers, teeth grazing his skin now, panting. “I am going to flood you with my seed. I am going to soak you with it. Oh, kit. I want to breed you so badly.”

“K-koli--” Keith chokes, and then he gives a despairing little cry as he soaks his mentor’s arm and the sheets between them. The smell of his arousal fills the air, and Kolivan roars, pulling his fingers out suddenly, pushing into him with his cock just as suddenly. Keith’s eyes roll back in his head, Kolivan firsts thrusts into his pussy in the midst of an orgasm, walls fluttering and clamping around the thrusting organ. “Please,” Keith manages, practically sobbing, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Yes, yes,  _ please _ .” He looks up at Kolivan with cloudy eyes. “ _ Fill me _ .”

Kolivan is almost in his right mind to be embarrassed by the way he comes on command, grunting as he shoves in and spills inside of the tight hole around him. He groans, grinding through his orgasm, giving a few more aborted thrusts. Keith’s tight insides are soaked, slippery and incredible. Kolivan hasn’t gotten any softer, and there’s no way for him to resist his pet’s perfect little hole, so with a low, approving growl, he keeps going, breathing in the heady scent in the air as Keith comes again, soaking their thighs.

He’s beyond words now, teeth bared, eyes bright with lust and a desire to mark Keith as his so strong that another Galra will never so much as  _ think  _ of touching him this way. This body is his now. This hole is his now. These sweet lips are his, this soft throat. He nuzzles into the soft skin, and it’s only when Keith grabs him by the back of his head and breathes out “ _ Yours _ ,” that he realizes he’s been giving a steady chant of “Mine, mine, mine.”

He bites down.

Keith shouts, the taste of his hot blood bursting over Keith’s taste buds as he worries at the punctures of his teeth, ensuring the mark will scar.

“ _ Mine _ ,” he says again and Keith just gurgles at him. Kolivan takes that as an invitation for more. He pulls out just to watch his cum drip out, and then he fucks back in with his still erect cock, licking Keith’s blood off his teeth as he does so. There’s a look in Keith’s eyes, hungry and desperate.

“Kolivan,” he says. “Kolivan, I… I love you. I love you so much.”

Kolivan shudders, pushing in deep, slowing down just a fraction. “You love me?” he repeats.

“Yes.”

“Do you say this to hear the words in return?”

Keith squirms uncomfortably, doubt flickering in his eyes. “I…”

“You are my heart, Keith. There is nothing else that makes it beat. No one else.”

Keith wraps his arms around Kolivan’s neck, and then he’s kissing him, tasting his own blood and slick, tongue running over each other, hungry and desperate. Kolivan would happily never breathe another breath if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with his mouth on Keith’s.

Keith pulls back slowly, looking up at him. Then he kicks him with the heel of his foot.

“More. You’re still hard. You haven’t--” He pauses and wrinkles his nose.

Kolivan chuckles.

“Do not worry, dear heart. A knot is coming.”

Keith whines just at the mention of the word. Kolivan hums and runs his thumb around Keith’s puffy, abused cunt. “I wonder if it will fit,” he says, casual as anything as he starts up again. “My cock barely fits. You will be plugged up so wonderful. My sweet little breeding hole.” He whines again. Kolivan moves his thumb to his sweet little cock, rubbing it lazily, watching Keith twitch. “So sensitive, too, but you will come again for me, won’t you?’

“Yes, sir,” Keith slurs, a tinge of acidic humour barely making it through all of the arousal. Kolivan laughs, surprised and delighted that he’s even managed that.

“That’s it, kit. Not even my cock can break your spirit. Can anything? What if I were to bite you again? Perhaps claw you? Perhaps something a little more planned. A governess’ crop? Some cuffs?” He captures Keith’s wrists and pins them above his head, reveling in the way Keith’s pupils blow wider. “Do you want to be held down? Trapped like one of the Galra soldiers we interrogate? Perhaps I can spend my evening coaxing truths and secrets from you.”

“ _ Kolivan _ ,” Keith groans, bucking his hips. Kolivan grinds his cock faster and Keith cries out, pupils narrowing to cat-like slits, canines lengthening as another orgasm overtakes him. The sheets are a soaked mess, growing wetter by the second. Kolivan doesn’t stop, and Keith snarls a warning at him that he does not heed. He just keeps going, drawing the orgasm out impossibly until it crests into another. Keith thrashes, bucks, and then he bites a pillow and screams as Kolivan’s cock finally begins to expand inside of him.

“You’re doing so well,” Kolivan breathes. “Can you feel it stretching you?” Keith bucks under him, wordless now, too deep in the throes of their coupling. “Good boy. Oh…  _ Keith _ .”

And that’s the last thing he says as his cock begins spilling inside of his chosen mate, his knot locking them together, the slosh of come growing obscene as he grinds and rocks what little he can. Keith chews his own lips, staring blearily up at Kolivan as he rides out the pleasure.

When the knot finally goes down enough to slip free, Kolivan pulls out, watching the flood of his come join Keith’s. He lays down with a sigh.

After a few minutes of silence, Keith laughs.

“Are you, uh. Are you feeling better?”

Kolivan hums, looking over at Keith with dangerous eyes.

“For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
